1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower heads and misting devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a misting shower head that reduces water consumption, softens the distributed water and further provides a novel construction for the purposes of creating a wide spray-mist in which a user can utilize to shower or to distribute water onto a target using a wide spray pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower heads and spray nozzle devices are well known in the art for the purposes of providing a stream of water from a water source and in a specific pattern to suit a user's needs. These include specific patterns having a given water pressure, drop size and flow rate for the purpose of showering or distributing water onto an individual or target. Traditional shower heads utilize a predefined flow rate or a pattern of water distribution in which to shower a user. Most utilize nozzle fittings in which water is projected in large droplets, in continuous streams or with increased velocity with respect to the given water supply. These shower heads provide a penetrating flow of water that is useful for forcefully removing dirt and soap, and further for providing a massaging shower experience. However, these types of shower devices can be particularly painful for those users who are more sensitive or those who are recovering from an injury.
The present invention contemplates a new shower head in which projected water is provided in an evenly distributed cone pattern and in a fine-mist spray, which envelopes a user and reduces the point pressure associated with higher intensity and larger droplet water streams. The present invention provides a plurality of atomizing spray nozzles and a rearward valve in which control the outgoing water flow rate and the shower intensity. The spray nozzles produce a uniform cone of mist in which particularly fine water droplets are projected onto a user to create a soft shower experience, and one that can be utilized for showering those with sensitive skin, injury or those that prefer a mist shower over an intense, penetrating stream of water. The present invention is further provided to reduce the quantity of water utilized for a given shower period, wherein the projected mist utilizes smaller water droplets and reduced outflow of fluid as compared to a traditional shower head device. In this way, water is conserved relative to a higher intensity shower.
Several shower heads have been disclosed in the prior art, including those that have been patented or disclosed in published patent applications. These devices have familiar design elements for the purposes of creating a fine mist spray shower head or one in which provides several shower modes; however the structure and intent of these devices differs from the present invention. The present invention provides a unique, atomizing spray pattern and means of adjusting the mist intensity flowing from the shower head. Water is conserved and the intensity of the shower is thereby controllable for a given user. The devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure are provided below.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,040 to Smith discloses an adjustable, aerating shower head device that provides an atomized spray to form a continuously expanding pattern of water concentration. This facilitates removal of shampoo from one's hair using an aerated mist of shower water. Adjustment if accomplished by manipulating the position of a transverse orifice nozzle plate along the axis of an outlet passageway of the shower head. The Smith device describes a water saving, misting shower head of similar intent as the present invention; however its structure diverges with respect to its nozzle design and means of adjusting water flow rate. The present invention provides a shower head housing having a plurality of nozzles that provide an atomized spray, while a dual-sided handle is utilized to modulate the flow rate and even shut off the water supply if desired.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,303 to Moseley, Jr., wherein a self-cleaning, water saving shower head is disclosed wherein outgoing flow rate may be adjusted to a fine mist spray to a heavy, pulsating rinse stream. The device utilizes a first and second cavitation inducing orifice having an elongated mixing chamber therebetween to regulate the flow of water and provide a self-cleaning scouring action against lime and mineral deposits without utilizing moving or mechanical parts to do so. The Moseley, Jr. device provides a novel self-cleaning and fluid regulating device that differs in construction from the present invention. The present invention utilizes a shower head housing that directs the flow of fluid to a plurality of connected nozzles, while a straight through plunger valve provides a means to adjust the intensity of the water through the shower head, and thus the intensity of the outgoing mist of shower water.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,660 to Hyde and U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,228 to Bossini disclose shower head devices having flow adjustment mechanisms related to the present invention. The Bossini patent discloses a shower for the delivery of differentiating jets of water to generate and deliver atomized jets of water governed by a rotating distribution element. The Hyde device discloses a shower head that is readily adjustable by the user to vary the flow of water therethrough, comprising a nozzle part that is closeable to adjust intensity and water flow rate. Both of these devices relate to shower heads having either a misting function or flow rate control, however these devices lack the structure of the present invention, wherein a relatively simple housing architecture provides flow to a plurality of atomizing nozzles, while a flow control valve allows a user to adjust the intensity of the outgoing spray mist.
The present invention provides a soft, misting spray shower experience that is suitable for conserving water and providing a soothing application of water in a mist or atomized state. The mist reduces the impact pressure of higher intensity and larger droplet shower heads, and further provides a simple construction such that flow is controlled and an expanding cone of spray mist is provided within a shower stall for washing purposes. The structure and spirit of the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing misting shower head devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.